Black Widow
Natasha Romanoff (Natalia Alianovna Romanova) '''alias Black Widow''' ist eine ehemalige KGB- und S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin. Sie ist Nahkampfexpertin und eine herausragende Spionin. Vermutlich ist sie derzeit verstorben, nachdem sie sich geopfert hat, damit Hawkeye den Seelenstein bekommt. Biografie Natasha wurde 1984 geboren. Iron Man 2 Natasha wird von S.H.I.E.L.D. unter dem Decknamen Natalie Rushman bei Stark Industries als Tony Starks Assistentin eingeschleust, um ihn zu überwachen. Pepper Potts ist Natasha zunächst ein Dorn im Auge, doch im Verlauf der Ereignisse verstehen sich die beiden Frauen immer besser. Auf Nick Furys Anweisung hin gibt sich Natasha als Agentin zu erkennen und hilft Stark von nun an aktiv bei seinem Kampf gegen Ivan Vanko. Sie bezwingt Dutzende von Hammer Industries Mitarbeitern mit ihrer Kampfkunst und hilft Rhodey, die Kontrolle über seine Rüstung wieder zu bekommen. Marvel's The Avengers Natashas meisterhafte Schauspielkünste werden gleich zu Beginn offenbart, als sie, scheinbar hilflos an einen Stuhl gefesselt, ein brutales Verhör über sich ergehen lassen muss. Als Phil Coulson sie anruft wird schnell klar, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Natasha hat ihre eigene Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht, um ihrerseits Informationen aus ihrem Peiniger heraus zu locken. Da ihre Dienste nun anderweitig gebraucht werden, überwältigt sie ihre Gegner mühelos und macht sich auf den Weg nach Indien. Nick Fury hat Natasha beauftragt, dort Bruce Banner aufzusuchen und ihm von der Avenger-Initiative zu berichten. Er braucht ihre außergewöhnlichen rethorischen Fähigkeiten, um dieses wichtigste Mitglied der Gruppe zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, was ihr auch gelingt. Die von ihr zu Anfang demonstrierte Verhörtaktik hilft ihr auch bei den Avengers weiter, als sie versucht, von Loki mehr über seinen Plan zu erfahren. Während des Gesprächs erzählt Natasha ihm, dass sie in Hawkeyes Schuld steht und es unerträglich findet, diese nicht begleichen zu können. Diese Aussage stellt sich diesmal allerdings tatsächlich als wahr heraus. The Return of the First Avenger Zusammen mit Captain America versucht sie gegen die feindliche Organisation HYDRA vorzugehen, die sich bei S.H.I.E.L.D eingeschleust hat. folgt... Avengers: Age of Ultron Black Widow kämpft am Anfang gemeinsam mit den Avengers, um Lokis Zepter zu bekommen. Dabei merkt man, dass der Hulk ihr vertraut. Die Beziehung zwischen Bruce und Natasha wird in Age of Ultron ausgeweitet. Black Widow flirtet viel mit ihm und beginnt in Hawkeyes Haus eine Romanze mit Bruce. Später nimmt Ultron sie gefangen, nachdem sie beim Versuch, Ultrons Körper zu bekommen, von einem Flugzeug fiel. Bruce rettet Natasha und bietet ihr an, mit ihm zu fliehen und nicht zu kämpfen. Widow küsst ihn darauf hin, schubst ihn einen Abgrund runter und meint sie bräuchte ihn jetzt grün. So kämpfen sie gemeinsam mit Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine, Vision und den anderen Avengers gegen Ultron. Am Ende verschwindet der Hulk, da er eine Beziehung mit Natasha zu gefährlich für sie hält. Am Ende des Films bilden Widow und der Captain die New Avengers aus. The First Avenger: Civil War Zu Beginn der Handlung arbeitet Black Widow mit Falcon, Scarlet Witch und Captain America zusammen, um in Lagos Brock Rumlow zu stoppen, der biologische Gefahrenstoffe stehlen will. Gemeinsam können sie Rumlow und seine Leute aufhalten, jedoch sprengt sich Rumlow selbst in die Luft, um Captain America zu töten. Scarlet Witch bündelt die Explosion und leitet sie nach oben ab, wobei ein Gebäude beschädigt wird und unschuldige Zivilisten sterben. Später weist Thaddeus Ross die Avengers auf das geplante Sokovia-Abkommen hin, das den Einsatz der Avengers reglementieren soll. Es kommt zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Avengers. Natasha stellt sich auf die Seite des Abkommens, mit der Begründung, dass sie so wenigstens noch eingeschränkt operieren könnten, statt gar nicht mehr. Sie ist bei der UN-Abstimmung anwesend, wo sie König T'Chaka und seinen Sohn T'Challa kennenlernt. Während T'Chakas Rede kommt es zu einem Bombenanschlag, durch den T'Chaka getötet wird. Natasha und T'Challa überleben leicht verletzt. Es scheint so, als wäre der Anschlag vom Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes ausgeführt worden. Natasha versucht Steve Rogers dazu zu überreden, sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten, damit er es nicht noch schlimmer macht. Er hört jedoch nicht auf sie und bald ist er ein gesuchter Krimineller, der abseits des Gesetzes agiert. Trotz Bedenken schließt sich Natasha Tony Starks Team an, um Captain America und den Winter Soldier an der Flucht zu hindern. Es kommt zu einem Kampf auf dem Leipziger Flughafen. Natasha erkennt, dass die beiden aus gutem Grund auf der Flucht sind und stellt sich gegen ihr eigenes Team, indem sie T'Challa mit Elektroschocks ausbremst, bis Steve und Bucky fliehen können. Avengers: Infinity War Nachdem die Black Order kurz davor Wanda und Vision überwältigt haben, denen sie gerade den Gedankenstein entnehmen wollten, taucht Natasha zusammen mit Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson auf. Natascha bekämpft Corvus Glaive mit Proxima's Speer und spießte ihn auf. Sie kämpfte zusammen mit Steve und Sam gegen Proxima und sie gewannen. Daraufhin gehen sie zusammen zum Avengers Hauptquartier, wo sie beschließen nach Wakanda zu gehen, weil es dort eine Frau gibt, die Vision den Stein ausoperieren kann. Der Stein muss zerstört werden, aber ohne Vision zu töten. Natasha trifft im Hauptquartier ebenfalls zum ersten Mal seit langem auf Bruce, welcher zurückgekehrt ist. Sie reist zusammen mit den anderen Nach Wakanda. Dort angekommen ist auch Thanos nicht fern und greift Wakanda an um an den Gedankenstein zu kommen, welcher der letzte war, der Ihm noch fehlte. Sie gehört zu den wenigen Überlebenden nachdem Thanos die hälfte des Universums ausgelöscht hatte. Captain Marvel folgt... Avengers: Endgame Nachdem Thanos die Hälfte allen Lebens auslöschte, wartete Natasha gemeinsam mit den anderen Avengers auf die Rückkehr von Tony Stark. Nachdem er dank Captain Marvel endlich zurückkehrte und zusammen mit Pepper Potts in den Ruhestand ging, versuchte Natasha, so gut es ging, die verbliebenen Avengers zusammen zu halten. Sie reißt mit den restlichen Avengers ins Weltall und gesteht das sie zum ersten mal dort hin geht. Als sie bei Thanos ankommen und erfahren das er die Steine zerstört hatte war sie geschockt. Fünf Jahre später leitete sie verschiedene Avengers Gruppen, die auf der Welt und im Weltall agieren. Darunter Okoye, Captain Marvel, Nebula und Rocket und Rhodey. Daraufhin hörte sie von mehreren Morden in Mexiko. Sie sandte James Rhodes dort hin, der ihr mitteilte, dass er eine Halle voller mit Pfeilen erschossenen Menschen fand. Als sie das mit den Pfeilen hörte, schlossen sie darauf, dass es sich um einen Angriff von Clint handelte. Sie flog nach Tokio, um ihn dort aufzusuchen. Sie macht ihm Hoffnung, seine Familie zurück zuholen. Anschließend fliegt sie mit Clint (Hawkeye) zurück zur Avengers Basis. Später im der Zeitreise werden sie entsendet, um den Seelenstein zu holen. Auf Vormir werden sie von Red Skull empfangen, welcher Natasha als "Tochter von Ivan" betitelt und den beiden sagt, dass sie etwas verlieren müssen, was sie lieben, um den Soul Stone zu gewinnen. Beide wollen sich für den anderen opfern, doch im Endeffekt ist es Nat, die in den Tod stürzt. Aufgrund der Zeitreise Steve Rogers am Ende von Endgame, ist es unbekannt, was aus ihr wurde. Black Widow folgt... Fähigkeiten * gute Nahkämpferin: Natascha ist wohl eine der besten Nahkämpfer der Welt. Sie ist äußerst geschickt auf dem Gebiet der Kampfkünste, nachdem sie Künste wie Karate, Judo, Aikido, Savate, Boxen, Lucha-libre Stil Wrestling und mehrere Stile von Kung Fu beherrscht. Sie hat viele Gegner im Nahkampf besiegt, zum Beispiel Dutzende von Hammer Industries Sicherheitsbeamten, Georges Batroc's bewaffnete Piraten, mehrere Mitglieder von STRIKE, Dutzende von Ultron Sentries, und sogar Horden von Chitauri Aliens. Sie ist geschickt genug, um einen verhaltensgesteuerten Hawkeye zu besiegen, die Oberhand gegen Ant-Man zu halten und sich sogar gegen den viel stärkeren Winter-Soldaten zu wehren, obwohl er ein Supersoldat mit deutlich mehr Kraft ist. * gute Spionin: Romanoff ist eine gefährliche Geheimagentin, die in Spionage, Tarnung, Verkleidung, Infiltration und Abriss qualifiziert ist. Ihre Talente und jahrelange Erfahrung haben es ihr ermöglicht, eine hochrangige Agentin von S.H.I.E.L.D. zu werden. Sie nutzt ihr Aussehen, um Männer zu verführen, um damit ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Während ihrer Missionen arbeitet sie häufig Undercover, beispielsweise tarnte sie sich als als Assistentin, um Tony Stark für die Avengers Initiative zu bewerten. Romanoffs Fähigkeiten im Tarnen und Täuschen sind so legendär, dass Nick Fury einen Lügendetektor schuf, von dem er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht täuschen könnte. * gute Schützin: Romanoff ist eine exzellente Scharfschützin. Während der Schlacht gegen Hydra in Washington, D.C. hätte Romanoff den Wintersoldier durch sein Auge erschossen, wenn er keine Schutzbrille getragen hätte. Sie war auch in der Lage, einen Elektroschockring direkt auf den Metallarm des Wintersoldiers zu werfen. * gute Hackerin: Romanoff kann in die meisten Computersysteme hacken, ohne Firewalls oder Sicherheitssysteme zu stören. Sie hat dieses Talent benutzt, um bei Hammer Industries den Mainframe zu hacken und James Rhodes zu helfen, die Kontrolle über die War Machine-Rüstung zurückzubekommen. Damit hat sie ihm ermöglicht, Stark zu helfen, den Rest der angreifenden Hammer-Drohnen zu bekämpfen. Trivia : - Im Film Avengers Endgame versammeln sich alle Frauen des MCU außer Nat da sie bereits dort Tod ist. Okoye sagt dort :,,Sie ist nicht allein!" Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Avengers Infinity War. Dort wird Wanda Maximoff von Proxima Midnight angegriffen und meint sie stirbt allein. Jedoch kommen Nat und Okoye ihr zu Hilfe und Nat sagt:,,Sie ist nicht allein!" Bilder Black_Widow_Iron_Man_3.jpg Black_Widow_Avengers.jpg 207_741.jpg natalia__natasha_romanoff__romanova__4_by_natasharomanoff22-d554g9s.jpg ixucs2glqefx2slx.jpg 6ygq5ax-imgur-did-the-avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-reveal-black-widow-s-and-thor-s-demise.png Ca3-1024x682.jpg imudq0f-imgur-did-the-avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-reveal-black-widow-s-and-thor-s-demise.png 0d0b92d82ff0452f_TRE2300_comp_v002.1035_R.jpg avengers-the08-1024x597.jpg scarlett johansson movies black widow screenshots trailer marvel comics the avengers avengers 192_www.wall321.com_66.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Black-Widow-the-avengers-34726188-1920-1080.jpg black-widow-lightning-avengers.jpg Natasha-The-Avengers-black-widow-34838808-400-226.jpg 084215.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg FZ-15128_R2.jpg 63998_news_1.jpg 331.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-black-widow-02-e1422377593638.jpg 5299.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-3-Scarlet-Witch-Controls-Black-Widow.jpg 1414581400006_Image_galleryImage_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.JPG ws_02.jpg young-black-widow-avengers-2.png 189742.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Black-Widow-image-black-widow-36091923-1920-1080.jpg Black-Widow-The-Avengers-black-widow-34838901-400-226.jpg women scarlett johansson black widow the avengers movie_wallpaperswa.com_69.jpg ultron-inline.jpg the-avengers-black-widow-thor-109602.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-2-black-widow.png avengers-teaser-hulk-black-widow-125660.jpg the-black-widow-in-captain-america-2-3-why-black-widow-will-die-in-avengers-2-age-of-ultron.jpeg keZanD.jpg _1414560494.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-screengrab-10-black-widow.png black.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-scarlett-johanson-black-widow.jpg.pagespeed.ce.wDZrmAgPx5WIQzI21HZU.jpg BW_Wields_Shield_Avengers_AoU.jpg 553e927455ad6.jpg Civil War12.jpg Civil War11.jpg Civil War10.jpg Black Widow.jpg D1FBA610-116A-42FA-9767-BC51B1C4DB6D.jpeg 7DBE3227-4988-48D9-BF82-8C5953543AA5.jpeg CAD17277-18E8-4964-B0F2-BD1507F9B39E.jpeg whatever it takes.jpg Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Black Widow Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Captain Marvel) Kategorie:Captain Marvel Kategorie:Charakter (Black Widow) Kategorie:Black Widow Kategorie:Verstorben